


Working It Out

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Compromise, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Throuple, V-Shaped Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Vayne takes a different path when confronted on the Bahamut by his brother.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



“Though I lack your power, I will still persist.”

Vayne heard the words of his brother and almost dismissed them offhand. While he hadn’t been talking about Larsa, it seemed that his brother thought differently. The drive to rid the world of the grip of the Occuria was strong.

...But Larsa stood there, looking entirely determined to stop Vayne from completing his plan. From saving humanity from their unkind masters. And…

Vayne lowered his guard as he realized he simply _couldn’t_ hurt Larsa like that. He couldn’t lift a finger against the man whose intelligence he was absolutely blown away by. If Larsa was so convinced by his belief...there must be something that Vayne simply wasn’t seeing. Vayne loved and trusted Larsa too much to ever believe his brother would ever go astray from the final goal.

It was everything they had worked towards together. While Larsa didn’t have a great idea of what was going on, he was clever. He was their future.

Vayne sighed. “I suppose this means you win.”

“The only thing we want is peace,” Lady Ashe said firmly. “That, and a suitable punishment for your crimes.”

Vayne closed his eyes. “Yes, I suppose that will have to happen, won’t it?”

For a moment, Vayne considered using the manufacted Nethicite he had hidden on his person to get away. To leave everything to Larsa. He knew Larsa could handle it.

...That would be terribly unfair. Vayne created this mess. The least he could do was to help unravel it.

“Venat,” he said quietly. Unsurprisingly, his dear friend appeared next to him. The others around him tensed but did nothing more. “I...have failed you.”

**You succeeded far more than you think you have. Humanity is free of the yoke of the Occuria. Your destiny is your own.**

“What will you do now, Venat?” Vayne asked.

**I will stay with you. I have oft wondered on the everyday lives of the mortal. Past this goal, I had no other plans.**

“That sounds...like an interesting goal. To have no goals.” Vayne chuckled. “I wish I had that kind of aspiration. Alas…” he dropped his shoulders “...I seem to always be caught up in some kind of plot.”

“Most of those plots are your own,” Larsa deadpanned.

“Yes, yes. One cannot be perfect.” Vayne looked between Lady Ashe’s group and his brother. “So, what now?”

“Now…” a grunt from the nearby staircase, “Now you will relinquish the throne to Lord Larsa and take whatever punishment he deems fit.”

“Gabranth!” Larsa rushed over to where an obviously injured Gabranth was leaning against the railing. He slung one of the Judge Magistrate’s arms around his small shoulders. “Here, let me aid you.”

“I need no help from you, Lord Larsa. You need not dirty your clothing.” Nevertheless, Gabranth allowed Larsa to carry his weight.

“So! Yes! Everything is finished!” The scrappy lad that tagged behind Lady Ashe exclaimed, “So how about calling off the attack dogs now before Rabanastre explodes?”

“Ah yes. That will need done.” Vayne turned to Gabranth. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

“I do not...follow...your orders,” Gabranth said through gritted teeth.

“Gabranth. Please see to it that nothing untoward happens to Rabanastre,” Larsa said carefully.

This time, Gabranth nodded. “It shall be as you...asked, Lord Larsa.”

Gabranth tried to turn away to go outside. He nearly fell. Had Larsa not been there, he would have eaten the steel of the floor.

“We shall do it. Together,” Larsa said with the same confidence he always had.

As the two of them went outside as the team they were, Vayne couldn’t help the stab of jealousy that ate at his breast. The two of them were practically _meant_ for each other. Even with all his plotting and scheming, his plan being almost complete...he still didn’t have the one last thing that he’d wanted.

Gabranth would have it. And he would be far more deserving than Vayne.

* * *

“Vayne!”

Vayne snapped to attention. He’d been spacing off, thinking about...well, Larsa. Larsa, and Gabranth. Larsa, who he couldn’t have even now that all his other goals had been met…

Vayne was now a caged bird. The only punishment that had been given to him was one that was far too fitting. He had no power. No one would listen to him. He was but an interesting little toy that was kept in check by guards. Not to protect him, but to keep him in place.

Now, he was brought from his self-pitying thoughts by Gabranth. He towered over the sitting Vayne with distrust clear on his face.

“Yes, Gabranth?” Vayne wasn’t petty enough to tear Gabranth apart verbally. Gabranth was in charge of protecting and guiding Larsa now. All Vayne was was an observer.

“Lord Larsa requests your presence in his chamber,” Gabranth said brusquely.

Vayne wasn’t certain which question to ask first. He settled for asking none, instead simply nodding. “I shall go.”

“I’m to accompany you,” Gabranth noted.

Vayne couldn’t help but to lift an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It is to be a meeting between the three of us,” Gabranth confirmed.

“Interesting.” Vayne stood. He waved at Gabranth. “Let _us_ go then.”

“I take no orders from you.” Even with those words, Gabranth walked with Vayne.

Vayne couldn’t help but to smirk. Ever loyal to Larsa, just like Vayne. He wondered...did Gabranth realize how much their goals lined up? How much they both loved Larsa? That they both loved Larsa in the same capacity?

Unlikely. Gabranth didn’t have the most interesting of imaginations. It was more likely he saw Vayne as a nuisance. A weight around Larsa’s neck.

That was fine. For all practicalities, he _was_.

* * *

“Vayne. Gabranth. Please, sit.”

Vayne easily took a seat on the opulent couch in Larsa’s quarters. Even though Larsa had assumed the mantle of Emperor, he still stayed in his old living quarters. Very level-headed of him. Vayne could understand; he’d done the same.

Gabranth, instead of sitting, went and stood next to Larsa. He was on guard, watching Vayne with a careful eye. Gabranth had taken his helmet off when they had walked into the chamber.

“Please Gabranth. No posturing. I want to sit so I can see both of you,” Larsa insisted.

“...Yes, my liege.” Gabranth stiffly walked and took a seat at the other end of the couch. He shoved all the pillows he could between himself and Vayne. Vayne couldn’t help but to chuckle at the obvious show of feelings.

Vayne lounged against the back of the couch, waiting for the news his brother had. It must have been important to have both of them there.

...At the same time, why would Vayne be there? He was persona non grata. If it was something important, it would be awfully reckless to let Vayne in on it.

“I have a confession to make. Well, confession **_s_ **,” Larsa began slowly. “After that mess on the Bahamut, watching everything burn around me...it made me understand my priorities.”

“And those would be…?” Vayne couldn’t help but ask leadingly.

“You two.” His eagle eye locked onto Vayne. Their gazes met and Vayne felt...something. “I want to be open about this.” He took a deep breath. Then, in one big burst, he said, “I have fallen in love with both of you.”

The room was quiet for a few moments. Vayne’s heart had leapt into his throat, though he made sure not to move or make any indication of anything. It was Gabranth who made the first move.

“You, in love with him?!” Gabranth stood. “My liege, please reconsider this.”

“There is no reconsidering to be done when it is a matter of the heart,” Larsa reasoned.

“But _this man_ …!” Gabranth clenched his fists. “Lord Larsa…”

“Gabranth. Your loyalty and commitment to myself and my plans are part of why I love you.” Larsa got up and walked over to the two of them. “And Vayne. Your wit and magnanimous plans, while severe, are part of why I love _you_.” He reached out and held each of their hands. “I wish for us to become a team. Lovers at the very best, comrades at the very worst.”

“You won’t have to worry about the worst,” Gabranth noted. He began petting Larsa’s hand. “I...I feel the same for you, my lord.”

Larsa’s astute gaze switched from Gabranth to Vayne. “Well, brother? What say you?”

Vayne let a smirk come to his face. Deciding to tease, he said, “Oh dear. I feel rather cornered!”

“Cornered?” Gabranth snorted.

“If you don’t feel the same…” Larsa said it leadingly, like he knew Vayne was playing. Sometimes Vayne wondered if Larsa had spotted Vayne’s plan outright and just went along with it to help suppress casualties. His brother was certainly crafty enough.

It would do no good to play. Clearly Larsa had the one-up on him already. “Alright. You have me. I must admit…” he lifted his brother’s hand and kissed it “...I am _overly_ fond of you.”

The smile on Larsa’s face was so bright that Vayne’s heart nearly exploded. It was so...genuine. Such a bald revelation of his feelings. Vayne felt a little jealous; he was never good at being honest, even with himself.

“This is what I have craved these last few months. The love of the men who I adore.” He stood there, simply enjoying the feel of the two men. Larsa then reluctantly said, “There is one thing…”

“What is it, my liege?” Gabranth asked. Vayne could see his grip tightening on Larsa’s hand.

“I...well, this is very selfish of me, I will admit forthright.” Larsa pulled his hands free and took a step back. “You two.”

“What of us?” Vayne asked, curious.

“You two hate each other. Even when you have so much in common.”

“I have _nothing_ in common with _him_ ,” Gabranth protested.

“I love you both. Is that not enough?”

Vayne felt the words pull at his heart. He looked at Gabranth directly. A reflection of his emotions showed on Gabranth’s face. The answer was clear.

“It is,” Vayne and Gabranth both reassured Larsa as one.

Gabranth spoke alone next. “While I find his actions reprehensible, Vayne is...an intelligent man. Well matched for you.”

“You sell yourself short, Gabranth.” Vayne felt compelled to point out, “Your loyalty to Larsa is unmatched. If I hadn’t stopped on the Bahamut, I’m certain you would’ve protected Larsa from my untethered rampage.”

“But you _were_ able to stop,” Gabranth noted. “You were able to stop your madness before it was too late.”

“All the thanks for that goes to Larsa.” Vayne couldn’t help but look at his brother. His brother, the wisest person he knew. Far wiser than his age. Wiser than _Vayne_ ’s age. It had been best that Vayne had listened to Larsa.

“I’m so glad...to have you both…” Larsa was choking up. Vayne didn’t register moving, but he suddenly found himself wrapping Larsa up in a hug. Another surprise, Gabranth had joined him. They were on either side of Larsa, enveloping him in loving hugs.

“My liege...please, don’t worry about us. For you, we would do anything. Even tolerate each other,” Gabranth said.

“Gabranth is right. You are the hope and light of our lives, of the Empire. Even my plot was, ultimately, to set you up for success. To save humanity, and to give you the gift of an easy rule,” Vayne said.

“Ha! Easy rule...you tried too hard, dear brother.” Vayne felt Larsa’s grip on both him and Gabranth tighten.

“It is true,” Vayne said resentfully.

“It is false,” Gabranth corrected. “The mess Larsa has been cleaning up speaks for itself.”

Vayne looked over Larsa’s shoulder at Gabranth. His gaze was stern, but behind it...he felt a bit of camaraderie. Like they finally had some common ground.

“I love you both,” Larsa said quietly.

“And we-”

“-love you.”


End file.
